With improvements of people's quality of life, dressers have become an essential furniture in a bedroom, especially in a female bedroom. A main function of the dresser is to store and image. Users will store all kinds of skin care products/cosmetics in corresponding chambers of the dresser. When the user is making up, the user takes out of the skin care products/cosmetics to make-up and sees whether the makeup is appropriate from a mirror of the dresser.
Modern women provide a high requirement on their own, and it is very important for them about making-up. In addition, there are lots of types, application situation and methods of use for today's skin care products/cosmetics a. it is difficult for the modern women every day to choose a variety of skin care products/cosmetics for current skin condition, mental state, weather conditions and to correctly use these skin care products/cosmetics. Moreover, many users do not understand their own skin conditions, and it is inevitable with commercial color when these skin conditions are obtained from the traditional channels and it can't be customized about knowledge about skin care from the network channels.